Shuffle Drabbles
by Seylin
Summary: 10 drabbles based off of a music shuffle challenge that can be found inside. Slash, Cain/Glitch & Cain/Ambrose & Ambrose/Zero. Some language.


From the music thingy lovemyfaceoff on LJ posted, I decided to try my hand at it.

First the rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**1. Was It A Dream - 30 Seconds to Mars**

The thunder rumbled across the sky and Glitch whimpered as the lightning flashed, deepening the shadows in the hall for seconds before it went dark again. This felt so familiar… why did this feel so familiar? Oh… that's right Ambrose had done this, he had seen the flash of so many memories from being connected to his brain for those few minutes. This one stuck in his mind though…

Heated kisses caught in the hallways… lightning flashing and deepening their shadows… Ambrose had moaned, holding tightly to the thin form of the one pressing against him. Zero had smiled at his moan, grinding their hips together.

Glitch sat up gasping, his hands tangled in the sheets of his bed. Sweat poured down his face. Ambrose… and Zero? Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, highlighting the shadows of his room.

Was it a dream? It had to be a dream…

**2. Mi Morena - Josh Groban**

DG stood at her window, from here she had a beautiful view of the gardens… and something else. A smile rested on her lips as she watched Cain and Glitch dance in the evening light. With the suns setting everything was cast in a orange glow and their smiles were peaceful. She was amazed by how well they moved together but really it shouldn't have surprised her. Glitch had a way of working his way into people's hearts and even though Cain had lost his, Glitch had found it and returned it to the Tin Man.

A rumble of thunder distracted DG but not the dancers below. Cain and Glitch didn't even seem to notice as the rain started to fall down upon them. DG brought a hand to her throat as Cain tipped Glitch back and kissed him.

**3. I Need a Hero - Shrek 2 soundtrack**

"Cain? Cain! Cain! Where are you?" Glitch cried. People ran past him in a panic trying to get away from the fires that had claimed the city. He should have been running with them but he had to find Cain.

Horse beats rushing along caught Glitch's attention and his breath caught as he watched Cain gallop towards him. Fire raged behind the Tin Man and he was covered in ash but he didn't even pause as he reached a hand out and pulled Glitch up behind him.

"We have to get out of here sweetheart, this part of the city is lost," Cain called back to him as Glitch held on tightly.

"Cain…" Glitch murmured. Cain shouldn't have been able to hear him but somehow Cain looked back and met Glitch's eyes. "I needed a hero and you came."

**4. It's Gonna Be Love - Mandy Moore**

He had waited long enough. The "accidental" brushes of their hands, the casual smiles, the little bits of comfort that they gave each other now and then… Ambrose straightened his jacket before knocking on Cain's office door.

"Come in," Cain called. Ambrose entered and gave him a smile. "Ambrose? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong… I just… I've waited long enough."

"Waited? For what?"

Ambrose walked behind Cain's desk and pushed him back before straddling Cain's lap. Ambrose tipped Cain's head back and captured his lips. One hand slid down and rested over Cain's heart, he wasn't sure if he should have been surprised that their heartbeat's matched. Ambrose pulled back after a few moments searching Cain's eyes.

"Love," he whispered.

**5. Love Song Requiem - Trading Yesterday**

Glitch held onto Cain tightly. He didn't want the other man to leave. He had been gone to much lately. Cain stroked his hair and that was comforting but he still held tightly. Why did Cain have to keep leaving?!

"Be damned the kingdom for once! Stay with me!" Glitch pleaded. Cain tipped Glitch's head up and wiped his tears away.

"I can't do that sweetheart. You of all people should know that," Cain murmured before kissing him gently.

"I know…" Glitch whimpered. "But that still doesn't mean you'll come back this time."

"I'll come back. I always do," Cain promised easing his way out of Glitch's arms. It was time to go. "Jeb."

Jeb looked up from where he had his face buried in DG's hair and nodded. It was time to go again. He kissed his princess goodbye. Both men put their hats on and walked out into the rain.

Watching their men ride off DG put a hand on Glitch's shoulder to comfort him, although she could have used the comfort as well. One moment Glitch was there and the next he wasn't. On his knees Glitch cried knowing this time Cain wouldn't come back.

**6. Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Andy Williams**

"May I have this dance?" Cain questioned. Glitch blinked those big chocolate brown eyes up at him in surprise. Seconds later the smile followed and Glitch's hand was in Cain's leading him out onto the dance floor. For most of the night Cain had watched Glitch look longingly at the dance floor but never daring to step onto it at some of the looks he got because of the zipper on the top of his head. Cain didn't like it and now he was going to make up for that. Glitch didn't deserve those looks.

"You should dance more often Cain," Glitch told him.

"Why's that sweetheart?"

"Cause you're really good at it, good at it, good at it-"

"Glitch."

"Oh! Heh, there goes my synapses again! Always misfiring!" Cain just smiled watching the happiness in Glitch's eyes.

**7. This is Home - I Am Ghost**

Glitch closed his eyes against the assault of lips on his neck. He had always wanted for this moment… the moment Cain returned his feelings… but now it wasn't right. Cain reeked of some sort of alcohol and didn't realize what he was doing or who he had pressed up against the wall. This was just a quick fuck in the hallway for him. Glitch quickly blinked back tears as he dig his nails into Cain's shoulders. He had to face reality. Cain would never love him back, a quick drunken fuck was all he would get… but home was here… in Cain's arms.

**8. Truly, Madly, Deeply - Savage Garden**

"Glitch, what are you doing?" Cain questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Posting notes," Glitch answered cheerfully.

"I can see that. But why are you posting notes that say 'I love Wyatt Cain'?" He questioned.

"Because I do! And I want everyone to know!" Glitch exclaimed dropping the rest of his notes on the floor to jump on Cain and capture his lips. Cain stumbled back to the wall from the force of Glitch's jump into him, but even so he chuckled and kissed Glitch back.

"Why the notes though?" Cain asked once the kiss had broken.

"Cause I went hoarse screaming it from the tower yesterday," Glitch answered.

**9. It's Just Make Believe - Kami Kimmel**

It couldn't be true… it just couldn't. Cain set the letter down with shaking hands. Glancing up in the mirror he was actually surprised by what he saw. There were laugh lines at the corners of his eyes. Ambrose had done that… how?

_I love you Cain - Ambrose_

It had to be make believe, some story like those fairytales DG was always talking about. A knock on the door brought his attention to the present and he found himself smiling before he could stop it. Standing he came over to Ambrose and pulled him close.

"I love you too sweetheart."

**10. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - Mark Chestnut**

Cain sat next to Ambrose's bed watching the paler man sleep. It had been a week since the surgery and the former, maybe reinstated advisor, had yet to wake. Cain hadn't thought he would miss the other man's presence so much but now after this lonely week of sitting by his bed and waiting he realized he had.

DG had come and tried to get him to sleep but Cain wouldn't leave Ambrose's bedside for the world. He cursed himself when he did fall asleep. If something happened to Glitch now he wouldn't forgive himself. A soft moan drew him out of his thoughts and he took Ambrose's hand.

"Sweetheart?" He questioned softly. Ambrose slowly blinked and then gave him that smile Cain had come to love so much.

"You're here," Ambrose murmured.


End file.
